ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2010 - (06/17/2010) Adjustments of the Job Persuasion!
Restraint (WAR Lv.77 Ability Delay: 10 min. Effect Duration: 5 min.) Enhances your weapon skill power with each normal attack you land, but prevents you from dealing critical hits. Perfect Counter (MNK Lv.79 Ability Delay: 1 min. Effect Duration: 30 sec.) Allows you to counter the next attack directed at you. Mana Wall (BLM Lv.76 Ability Delay: 10 min. Effect Duration: 5 min.) Allows you to take damage with MP. Despoil (THF Lv.77 Ability delay: 5 min.) Steals items from an enemy while inflicting a status ailment upon it. Divine Emblem (PLD Lv.78 Ability Delay: 10 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) Enhances the accuracy of your next divine magic spell and increases enmity. Nether Void (DRK Lv.78 Ability Delay: 5 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) Increases the absorption of your next dark magic spell. Double Shot (RNG Lv.79 Ability Delay: 3 min. Effect Duration: 90 sec.) Occasionally uses two units of ammunition to deal double damage. Sengikori (SAM Lv.77 Ability Delay: 3 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) Grants a bonus to skillchains and magic bursts initiated by your next weapon skill. Futae (NIN Lv.77 Ability Delay: 3 min. Effect Duration: 1 min.) Grants a bonus to your next elemental ninjutsu by expending two ninja tools. Spirit Jump (DRG Lv.77 Ability Delay: 90 sec.) Delivers a short jumping attack on a targeted enemy which suppresses enmity. Effect enhanced when wyvern is present. Blood Pact: Rage "Holy Mist" (SMN Lv.76) Deals light elemental damage to an enemy. Blood Pact: Rage "Lunar Bay" (SMN Lv.78) Deals darkness damage to an enemy. Blood Pact: Rage "Night Terror" (SMN Lv.80) Deals darkness damage to an enemy. Bolter's Roll (COR Lv.76) Increases movement speed for party members within area of effect. Caster's Roll (COR Lv.79) Enhances "Fast Cast" effect for party members within area of effect. Tactical Switch (PUP Lv.79 Ability Delay: 3 min.) Swaps TP of master and automaton. Presto (DNC Lv.77 Ability Delay: 15 sec. Effect Duration: 30 sec.) Enhances the effect of your next step and grants you an additional finishing move. Divine Waltz II (DNC Lv.78 Ability Delay: 20 sec.) Restores the HP of all party members within a small radius. Climactic Flourish (DNC Lv.80 Ability Delay: 90 sec.) Allows you to deal critical hits. Requires at least one finishing move. Libra (SCH Lv.76 Ability Delay: 1 min.) Examines the target's enmity level. - Beastmasters will be able to invoke the aid of six new creatures via the "Call Beast" ability by using the following items: Cunning Brain Broth / Lucky Carrot Broth / Deepbed Soil / Wool Grease / Vermihumus / Dancing Herbal Broth - The level requirement for the samurai ability "Sekkanoki" will be reduced from 60 to 40. - When dragoons use the "Spirit Link" ability, half of their wyvern's TP will be transferred to them. - If a corsair's "Double-Up" ability produces a total of XI, the roll's effect duration will be extended to 10 minutes. - Dancers will be able to perform the ability "Cure Waltz" on non-party members. - The "Dual Wield" job trait will become available to dancers at level 20, with the degree of mastery increasing in stages thereafter. - The white mage abilities "Afflatus Misery" and "Afflatus Solace" will be unavailable. - The ranger ability "Shadowbind" will receive a penalty to accuracy. - The ninja abilities "Innin" and "Yonin" will be unavailable. - The scholar abilities "Accession" or "Manifestation" will triple rather than double the recast time for associated spells. - White Magic Cure VI: WHM Lv.80 Protect V: WHM Lv.76 / RDM Lv. 77 / SCH Lv.80 Shell V: WHM Lv.76 Baramnesia: RDM Lv.78 Baramnesra: WHM Lv.78 - Black Magic Stone V: BLM Lv.77 / SCH Lv.79 (Addendum: Black) Water V: BLM Lv.80 Aspir II: DRK Lv.78 - Songs Foe Requiem VII: BRD Lv.76 Army's Paeon VI: BRD Lv.78 Knight's Minne V: BRD Lv.80 - Ninjutsu Aisha: Ichi: NIN Lv.78 *Uses the ninja tool "Soshi". - White Magic Shell IV: PLD Lv.80 Phalanx: PLD Lv.77 Regen II: RDM Lv.76 - Black Magic Stone III: DRK Lv.76 Stone IV: RDM Lv.77 Water III: DRK Lv.80 Water IV: RDM Lv.80 }}